Quest of Kings Special: The Switch
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Quest of Kings side story. After a fight with a mamodo, the Straw Hats and their mamodo partners find that an interesting switch has happened... will they be able to fix it? Please R
1. The Mamodo and the Switching Spell

A/N: (Breakouts out poppers) 25th fanfic on this site!Okay this story is a little like Pokemon AngelsVol. 1.5 and 2.5, side story basically. This take place anytime during the story, unless I elaborate on a certain spell. I will still continue work on Quest of Kings while I'm writing this.I got the idea for this while talking to my boyfriend winter knight on the phone. Also I do have plans in the future for more specials like this. Enjoy Quest of Kings Special: The Switch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or One Piece if I did then there would be uncute Zatch Bell and One Piece... um... I need to think of something clever... um...

Zatch: 4kids sucks?

Me: No...

Luffy: Viz Sucks.

Me: -.- I would never say that... besides my mom works for Viz.

Luffy: Oh yeah...

Me: This is one down side to this beign my 25th fic on this site...

Quest of Kings Special: The Switch

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Mamodo and the Switching Spell

It was just your average day on the Merry Go or Going Merry… whatever the ship's called... in the galley Zatch was caught in a giant Zatch-sized rat trap and Luffy was hanging upside down with one of his legs tied with a rope. Tia came in with a sweat drop.

"This again?" said Tia.

Both Zatch and Luffy nodded, Tia managed to free Zatch and Luffy.

"Just don't try to steal food when I'm gone…" said Tia.

Tia left the room for a second then returned to see that both Luffy and Zatch were stealing food from the fridge.

"HEY!" yelled Tia and began to choke Zatch.

Meanwhile Usopp was doing watch when he saw a small boat, in side someone in the boat was holding up a peach colored book… with him was a kid, with pale skin and sand colored hair, the boat was clearly headed towards the Merry Go… which meant the teenager and kid were a bookkeeper and a mamodo.

"There's a mamodo coming over!" yelled Usopp.

Yuki, Kanchome and Kolulu stopped playing a card game, Brago and Robin looked up from their books, Zoro stopped training, Nami sat up from her sunbathing, Sanji temporally stopped paying attention to Nami, Chopper and Ponygon stopped organizing medicines and came on to the deck, Tia stopped choking Zatch and Luffy stopped eating meat from the fridge and all three went out on deck. Just as the small boat approached the Merry Go, Usopp climbed down. All 7 of the Bookkeepers had their books ready. Both the mamodo and cloaked figure jumped on deck.

"So Neo, looks like there are mamodo, 7, time to have fun." said the bookkeeper who was distinctly female.

"Right Violet." replied the mamodo, Neo.

The bookkeeper removed her cloak and it was girl in her mid teens, Sanji's visible eye turned to hearts.

"Oh my love why don't we…" said Sanji but Violet said not interested…

Violet held out her spell book, "Biohciws!" read Violet, a strange red gas came out of Neo's mouth. Robin, Brago, Ponygon and Chopper managed to avoid it but the others did not.

"Reis!" read Robin, a purple ball fired from Brago's hand. Both Violet and Neo dodged it.

"You know it wouldn't be fun with those 4, if it weren't for the book then I would be able to tell which on is the mamodo." said Violet.

"Yeah and Brago is a front runner so we better go!" said Neo.

Both jumped down back to their boat. And began to leave.

"Try not to let their books get burned they'll be stuck that way forever." said Violet as they left.

"It wouldn't be fun other wise… for both of us, I mean I'd actually feel kind of guilty if that happened..." said Neo.

And so they left in a hurry. The red gas began to clear, all 4 who were weren't effected by the attack gasped at the sight they saw…

Later Luffy began to wake up, he was in the guy's cabin.

"Good you're awake." said Chopper.

Luffy turned to the ship's reindeer/doctor was okay.

"Yeah… what happened? asked Luffy, his voice sounded a little odd but he paid no mind to it.

"You were affected by the mamodos um… attack…" said Brago who was also in the room.

Luffy noticed something strange, both Chopper and Brago seemed a little bigger, both were shorter than Luffy, but at that moment the seemed taller.

"Did you get taller or something?" asked Luffy.

"Um… no." said Chopper.

"You won't believe this… Luffy." said Brago.

In the girl's cabin Tia began to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked, he voiced sounded a little odd but she didn't really care.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: You were affected by the mamodo!)

Robin who was also in the room and awake and Tia stared at the horse like mamodo.

"What?" said Tia.

"Meru meru…" said Ponygon with a sigh (Translation: Chopper's not here…)

"You were affected by the mamodo's spell…" said Robin.

Tia noticed something odd, both of them seemed a little smaller.

"Did you guys get smaller?" asked Tia.

"No…" said Robin.

"Meru, meru mei…" said Ponygon (Translation: You um…)

Back in the guy's cabin, Brago brought over a mirror to Luffy. Luffy was shocked.

"What's going on? I look like a little kid!" yelled Luffy.

It was true, Luffy was indeed a little kid now, about 6 or 7.

Back in the girl's cabin Ponygon brought over the full sized mirror.

"I'm a… I'm a teenager!" said Tia.

Tia was indeed a teenager about 17 or 18.

Tia noticed that Yuki and Kolulu were still unconscious, Kolulu looked alight older than herself while Yuki looked slightly younger. Not only that but Nami was also unconscious looked like a 7 year old.

"This is weird." said Tia.

"Meru meru, mei mei!" said Ponygon, (Translation: If you that weird check out the boy's room)

"Um… what?" asked Tia.

In the Guy's cabin, Luffy noticed that Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were all unconscious and looked like 7 year olds as well, not only that but there was an older Zatch who looked about 17… the odd thing was he didn't have the face lines… not only that but there was an older Kanchome who had a human mouth instead of a duckbill.

"This is so cool!" said Luffy.

Both Brago and Chopper gave each other questionable looks, then realized it was Luffy, anything weird like that would always seem cool… but the ages and the boy's appearances aren't the only thing that's changed…

Next Time: They discover the switches aren't only ages... but something else... what is it? I won't spoil it...


	2. We’re Mamodos?

Chapter 2: We're Mamodos?

After everyone woke up surprised to find that they've switched ages they met in the galley. It was strange, for some reason the mamodos clothes changed styles someone might except teen to wear, it would have been as well while the Straw hats wore smaller versions of the clothes that they were already wearing, though the most of them were thankful that Zatch was wearing pants and Kanchome wasn't wearing footy pajamas. However the strange thing is that books seemed to have changed as well… instead of the red, pink, orange, sky blue and yellow books there were gold, green, neon orange, mustard yellow and deep blue.

"What does this mean?" asked Kolulu.

Everyone thought for a moment, Luffy blurted out, "Maybe because their ages are different then maybe the colors are different."

"I doubt that's the case…" said Tia.

"I have a theory…." said Brago.

Everyone turned to the dark mamodo.

"I believe that the spell not only switched the ages but what you are… I believe that Zatch, Kolulu, Tia, Yuki and Kanchome are human… and Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji are now mamodo." said Brago.

"It would explain why Zatch is missing the lines on his face and Duck Boy is missing the duck bill." said Kolulu.

"Hey…" said Kanchome.

"Meru meru! Mei me? Meu mei mei mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: I have an idea! Why don't you 5 check the books out? If they have been switched then may you can read the books.) which chopper translated.

They each grabbed the book, Zatch grabbed the neon orange, Tia grabbed the gold, Kolulu grabbed the green, Yuki grabbed the deep blue and Kanchome grabbed the mustard yellow.

All of them looked though the books however…

"Nope can't read it." said Zatch.

"Me neither…" said Tia.

"I can't…" said Yuki.

"Not me…" said Kanchome.

"That blows that theory…" said Nami.

"I can read it…" said Kolulu.

There was an awkward silence, "Maybe you four grabbed the wrong books." said Robin.

They traded, Zatch got Gold, Tia got the deep blue, Yuki got the Mustard Yellow and Kanchome got the neon orange. Once again Tia and Kanchome couldn't read but Yuki and Zatch could. So Tia and Kanchome traded once again and of course found they read the books.

"So should we test it out?" asked Kolulu.

"Maybe, we should wait 'till we're on the next island…" said Nami.

"I can't stretch!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone looked at the idiot captain.

"Are you sure?" asked Zatch.

He reached his arm out trying to stretch it but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" yelled Luffy.

"Maybe it has to with the switch…" said Robin.

Everyone looked at her, "If it true that you switch positions then maybe you lost the power to starch on your own."

Everyone got what she meant… well almost everyone…

"Can you please explain that again…" said Luffy and Zatch at the same time.

Everyone else just anime fell.

A few hours later they managed to sail to a small island. Everyone was nervous, but they needed to know what that mamodo did to them. Zatch went first.

"Pistru" he read.

Luffy did a Gum Gum pistol… which caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Of course that would happen…" sighed Nami.

It was Kanchome's turn.

"Reodiruk!" read Kanchome.

Sanji shot out a glowing kick.

It was Tia's turn.

"Wezuna!" dread Tia.

Nami shot out a small cloud and it shot out a bolt of lighting.

It was Yuki's turn.

"Slingu!" read Yuki.

Usopp shot out a ball that exploded on contact with a tree from his finger.

"Jediruk!" read Kolulu.

Two light saber like blades appeared in Zoro's hands.

Later back on the ship.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tia.

"I think we have to participate in the battle until we can figure out how to fix it…" said Nami.

"Wait I think I remember her saying that if your books gets burned you'll be stuck like that forever…" said Chopper.

Everyone was shocked.

"Perhaps we should find them and burn the book." said Robin.

"So that's what we'll do! Let's go find that girl!" said Luffy.

Everyone but Zatch stared at Luffy.

"But how are we going to find her?" asked Nami.

"Um… I don't know…" said Luffy.

Everyone but Zatch anime fell.

"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong…" said Tia.

Next Time: They already know that Mamodos have larger appetites then humans do... how will the Straw Hats seal with the larger than normal cravings for food... expect for Luffy his apatite is normal...

A/N: Here's the Straw Hats powers as mamodos

Luffy: Stretching (duh!)

Nami: Weather

Sanji: High powered kicks (kind of likeWonrei)

Usopp: Projectiles

Zoro: Energy blades (think light sabers... there's a hidden Star Wars joke in his spell, see if you can find it)


	3. My Will

A/N: Man writer's block sucks... I haven't updated this in months,well I finally updated... even though this story in a sense is now out of date with the addition to Kaya to the crew... I also deiced this take place after chapter 17 (or 18 counting Prologue) and 18 (19 counting Prologue). Also I'm planning a second special involving the Zatch Bell Book Keepers, but first I need to finish this, finish certain chapters in the Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit and see what Ponygon's bookkeeper is like... so don't expect it for a while... on with the story chapter...

Chapter 3: My Will

It was after dinner that they realized that they also had a mamodo's appetite. For those who don't know a mamodo has a much larger apatite than a normal human, note: Luffy isn't qualified under the normal human category of eating. Anyways most mamodos eat about 5 times the amount humans do, however 6 out of 7 mamodos of the Merry Go have very good table manners and usually eat two helpings… surprisingly the 7th is Zatch, not Ponygon… few exceptions to this is when Kanchome eats candy and this one time when they went to an island that was famous for it's alligators... which is Brago's favorite food… anyways, 4 out of 5 of the newly made mamodos very hungry (the 5th being Luffy had his normal appetite). Sanji and Nami were trying to deal with it, trying not to eat until they were full though it was hard, Usopp and Zoro on the other hand… they kept sneaking into the Galley, so much is that Sanji had to set up new traps…

It was time for Sanji to make lunch when, when he got to the Galley he began to crack up. Zoro was dangling from the ceiling from a rope, the swords boy didn't look too happy. Sanji broke out laughing.

"Quit laughing! Let me down now!" yelled Zoro.

"So sword boy gave into temptation, how surprising." said Sanji.

Zoro growled, "Just get me down here down!" he said.

"I'll let down… when I'm ready to cook… and I'm not ready to cook." said Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"Fine, fine. I'll cut you free." said Sanji.

Suddenly Sanji tripped and well… they accidentally kissed. The two began to gag and choke.

"That's the last time I use that trap" said Sanji.

They heard snickering from the doorway it was Tia and Nami.

"I see you shared a spider man kiss… too bad it wasn't raining… otherwise it would have been romantic" said Tia.

"Not funny!" yelled Zoro, "And get me down from here!"

"Can you get me out of here?" asked Usopp who was also stuck in a giant mouse trap.

"Sorry didn't notice you…" said Sanji.

"You were trapped too…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Later Zoro was talking to Kolulu, "We really need to find those two! I don't how long I can take this!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm actually surprised your taking it worse…" said Kolulu.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"Well… it because of you I'm able to stop my dark side when I'm transformed… its your will power but..." said Kolulu, "Something seems different…"

Later in the Galley, Zoro sat in front of a plate of food… he began ot reach ad hand came out of the table and slapped his hand.

"It hasn't even been a minute…" said Kolulu who was next to him.

"IT hasn't even been half a minute…" said Robin who was also with them.

"Just tell the truth…" sad Zoro.

"Okay… it took you 5 seconds to reach for the plate…" said Kolulu.

Zoro sighed, "What is wrong with me!" he yelled.

"It has your emotion…" said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"Each book is powered by a certain emotion… happiness, sadness, anger, courage, love and so on… I think what ever powered the other books powers the new books…" said Robin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Zoro.

"Kolulu's book was power by your will… so is yours… in order to power your book you switched will powers…" said Robin.

Later… Sanji and Kanchome cracked up while the others were surprised.

"So your saying… he has very little will power." laughed Sanji.

Zoro's face was red, "Yeah…" he said.

"We all know that Kolulu only will is when she's trying to Zatch pay attention to her!" laughed Kanchome.

"Shut up!" yelled Kolulu who's face was as pink as her hair.

"Make me!" said Kanchome.

A mini-mamodo battle started as the two teams began to fight each other.

"Take it outside!" yelled everyone else.

They went on to the deck. After about 10 minutes both Kanchome and Kolulu were drained while Zoro and Sanji continued to fight like 6 year olds.

"This is pathetic…" said Tia.

"No kidding…" said Nami.

Later after the fight, Brago wanted to have a word with Zoro.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Just wanted to give you advice..." said Brago.

"What kind of advice…" said Zoro.

"I know the spell effected your will but you must remember its all you, you control your will power…" said Brago.

"Um… thanks…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"What is it?" asked Brago.

"It's just… I didn't know you could give good advice…" said Zoro.

Brago anime fell, "Maybe you should meditate…" said Brago.

Zoro nodded, later they did the same test… though it kept getting interrupted… mostly by Luffy stealing it… however it was always past the 5 minutes point. He next day…

Zoro walked into the galley to get a drink and found Sanji hung upside-down.

"I forgot to deactivate the traps…" said Sanji.

Zoro slowly walked out. Not saying anything…

"Hey get me out here at least!" yelled Usopp.

"We're stuck here… aren't we?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah… we are…" said Sanji.

Next Time: Guess who shows up... no not Buggy and Fein... no not Usa and Ko... no not Ace... no not Tashigi and Zofis... That right! Hyde and Eido! Will they help out... well if Eido finds the new adult Tia scary then yes... they will help out...


	4. Help Wanted

A/N: Short chapter... but it will end soon, just two more chapters after this...

Chapter 4: Help Wanted

It had been nearly a week, Zoro managed to gain his will power back and things are back to normal… not really… Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji were still 6 year old mamodos and Zatch, Kolulu, Tia, Yuki and Kanchome were still teenaged humans. They tried to find the trail of Neo and Violet but they still needed to search. Usopp with Yuki's help watched the sea when they saw a UFO.

"What is that?" asked Usopp adjusting his goggles.

Yuki grabbed a set of binoculars.

"Oh great…" said Usopp.

"Its Hyde and Eido…" said Yuki with a sigh.

It had been decided that if they met up with Eido and Hyde, Usa and Ko, Keahi and Lilith or Ace, two people who knew about the battle, two teams and former book keeper (even if it was only for three seconds), that Robin, Chopper and Brago explain what's going on while the others hide wit the expect of Ponygon who is the only one unaffected or unable to talk.

"Everyone hide!" yelled Usopp as both climbed down from the Crow's nest, while the 5 teams that were switched hid in the Galley.

With Hyde and Eido they were flying as usual.

"Hey it's the Straw Hats!" said Eido with a lecherous smile.

"I think maybe I should use Ko's nickname for you…" said Hyde.

"Whatever…" said Eido they flew to the Merry go or Going Merry… the ship… as usual Eido crashed.

"Idiot…" said Hyde.

"It's the story about a lovely lady…" sang Eido in a daze.

"Someone call a Doctor!" scearemd Chopper.

Hyde sighed as Eido got all better. "Yo, Robin what's up?" said Eido in flirt mode.

"We need to ask you something… have you heard of a mamodo who can switch the roles of a Team?" asked Brago.

"You mean the mamodo Neo… I remember him… weird powers can turn human partners into mamodos and mamodos in their human partners… why?" asked Hyde.

"Well…" said Chopper.

"Don't tell he came…" said Hyde.

"Yeah…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

They went inside the Galley everyone was sitting at the table waiting… Luffy was also eating a lot of meat. When they entered Eido began to laugh while Hyde stared at the site of an adult Yuki.

"So Perv Master S is a little kid!" laughed Eido.

"So Pervert Sk8ter Boi, want to make something out of it?" yelled Sanji.

"Try me!" said Eido.

Sanji lunged at him but Eido picked up Sanji by the collar of the shirt and picked him by it.

"Not funny!" yelled Sanji.

"I think it is…" said Eido with an evil smile.

"Maybe we should really learn about that mamodo…" said Kolulu.

"Your Kolulu right?" Eido putting down the mini pervert, "You know your pretty hot right now"

Kolulu blushed at pink as her hair, "Yuki's pretty hot pretty now… but Tia's the hottest… I wouldn't mind having fun with you…"

Tia began to get angry… so scary in fact, Usopp, Hyde, Zatch and Kanchome all hid in the corner as all 4 of them had angered Tia sometime during their lives and it wasn't always pretty.

Tia began to chase Eido around the boat… then remembered he could fly, he began to fly away or at least tried… Tia managed to grab him and pull him down and began to choke him.

Later after Chopper bandaged up the pervert skater boy Hyde began to explain.

"From what I heard about the spells is that it changes the humans to mamodo and mamodo to human. I have good news and bad news… the good news is that if the books are burned you won't be sent to the mamodo world… the bad news… you be stuck that way for the rest of your lives." said Hyde.

Everyone froze, "So your saying if the book is burned I'll be a mamodo for the rest of my life?" yelled Nami.

"Yeah…" said Hyde.

"We better find them…" said Yuki.

"Yeah…" said Hyde.

"There's an island not too far away…" said Eido, "Maybe we can find them there…"

"That's good…" said Sanji.

"Let's go to that island!" yelled Luffy.

"But first I have a suggestion…" said Robin.

Everyone looked towards her, "You 4 should go shipping first…" she said.

"Your right you've been wearing the same clothes the entire time…" said Chopper.

It was true, Kolulu, Tia and Yuki had more than one outfit which Nami barrowed… Kanchome and Zatch… well they only had one and it was transformed into the clothes they're currently wearing.

The managed to get the island and first thing first was shopping.

"You 4 all are all going to have to pay me back…" said Nami.

Luffy managed to buy some red t-shirts and jean shorts, Usopp bought a few pairs of overalls, Sanji bought some dress shirts and a few pair of nice pants… Zoro refused to buy anything as it would further put him into Nami's debt… the good news was that Neo and his book keeper was on the island as well the bad news there was a certain clown team of the island well…

Next Time: They managed to find Violet and Neo... however, Buggy and Fein show up as well... What will happen and will things go backto normal?


	5. An Interesting Battle

A/N: 2nd to last chapter! All right!

Chapter 5: An Interesting Battle

After doing much needed clothes shopping Brago felt something.

"They're close…" said Brago.

"Really?" asked Tia.

Suddenly Neo and Violet came out a store.

"You!" yelled Tia.

"Uh-oh…" said Violet.

"We should run…" said Neo.

"Yeah…" said Violet.

The Straw Hats as well as Hyde and Eido began to chase the switching team.

"You mistaken me from some other mamodo team… yeah that's the ticket…" said Neo.

"That's right... he's… Kiyo and I'm Megumi…" said Violet.

"Where'd you get those names from?" whispered Neo.

Violet shrugged… they just came to her.

"If those are your real names then why did you take so long to answer?" asked Zatch.

"And why are you running?" asked Zoro.

"Um…" said Neo and Violet.

Elsewhere… Buggy's crew had landed after Fein sensed the mamodo teams they set up a plan. It was for the crew keep a low profile this time until Buggy defeated all 7 mamodos… Buggy and Fein were roaming the streets looking for at least one of the teams.

"I think you should note that I only sensed two of Straw Hats teams… I also sense 7 other teams other than them…" said Fein.

"So which teams?" asked Buggy.

"Neither of them are Straw Hat… one of them is easy… the other… I'll let you take of him…" said Fein.

"What?" yelled Buggy.

"I'll explain when he shows up…" said Fein, "All the teams are close…"

Violet and Neo ran past…

"You'll never take us alive!" yelled Neo.

"Someone need less sugar…" muttered Violet.

"Neo the mamodo of role revisal…" said Fein.

"What?" said Buggy.

Just then Zatch and Luffy ran by.

"You going to change us back right now!" said Zatch.

Then Zoro and Kolulu.

"You better get back here…" yelled Zoro.

"Then Nami and Tia.

"You're going to pay!" yelled Tia.

Then Usopp and Yuki…

"Come back here you!" said Yuki.

Fallowed closely by Sanji and Kanchome.

"Come back here!" yelled Kanchome.

Fallowed closely behind the three unchanged teams.

"Interesting... Neo, the role revisal mamodo…" said Fein.

"The what mamodo…" said Buggy.

"That they everyone was chasseing has the power to turn bookers into mamodos and mamodos into their book keepers… not only but ages are switched. If the book is burned the former book keepers doesn't get sent back instead... stays a mamodo forever…" said Fein.

"You're saying we can burn the book which will make a Luffy a kid then I can kill him?" asked Buggy.

Fein flashed an evil smile…

They began to fallow the chase.

With Neo and Violet both took a wrong turn and went into a dead-end.

"D'oh!" said Violet.

"Should I turned around?" asked Neo.

"That not a good idea…" said Violet.

Yes the Straw Hats blocked the exit to the alley.

"Should I go in fetal positions and start crying while awaiting my beating?" asked Neo.

"Maybe…" said Violet.

"Turn us back right now!" said Zatch.

Neo sighed as he went into fetal passion and began to cry… everyone sweatdroped.

"Neo…" sighed Violet.

"Should we go after him or wait a bit?" asked Sanji.

"I say wait a bit…" said Zoro.

Zatch felt something grabbed the spell book from his arms

"Oh no!" said Zatch.

The spell book seemingly went flying and strait to a certain clown…

"Oh great…" said Nami.

"No him…" said Zoro.

"Who is he again…" said Zatch.

"It's Booger the Clod… right…" said Luffy.

The Straw Hats anime fell.

"Luffy!" yelled Buggy.

"We know about how you were affected by the switching mamodo…" said Fein with an evil smile.

"Wait! You going to burn his book!" yelled Neo getting out of the bizarre depressed/frighten state.

"What else… then kill Luffy…" said Buggy.

"I have an idea…" said Neo, "Everyone in a huddle…"

The Straw Hats, Hyde, Eido, Violet and Neo went into a huddle.

"Okay… so I want to know all of your power… including those who aren't affected…" said Neo.

"Energy blades…" said Zoro.

"Kicking…" said Sanji.

"I think weather…" said Nami.

"Shooting things…" said Usopp.

"Gravity…" said Brago.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (Transition: Armor)

Neo stared at Ponygon, "I have no idea what you just said…" he said with a sigh.

Ponygon sighed, "He said armor…" said Chopper.

"Oh…" said Neo.

"Wind…" said Hyde.

"Stretching…" said Luffy.

"It's a shame that y6ou don't have your spell book…" said Violet.

"Okay… here's the plan…" said Neo.

He began to whisper it to the others…

"Well why are you helping us?" asked Tia.

"I'll feel guilty for someone is stuck that way… okay.." said Neo, "Is everyone ready…"

Everyone nodded.

"What are you doing?" asked Buggy.

"Plan one…" said Neo.

Kolulu and Kanchome opened their spell books. While Zoro and Sanji ran towards them…

"Jediruk!" reads Kolulu.

The light sabers came to Zoro's hands. While Sanji prepared for the attack.

"Reodiruk!" read Kanchome.

Sanji aimed the kick, but before they could do anything… Buggy's hands came off of his arms and slammed both boys into the walk. Their partners ran to them.

"Next phase!" said Neo.

"Looks like we're up… pleased to meet you Buggy I'm Eido! Jikar!" read Eido.

"Wigar!" read Buggy.

The two winds like attack hit and created a giant wind.

"Shudoruk!" read Chopper while the windblast was going on…

Ponygon ran towards Buggy and managed to grabbed Luffy's book while they were distracted.

"Oh no that donkey got the book…" said Fein.

Ponygon gave the book to Zatch.

"We're not done yet…" said Neo with a smirk.

"Slingu!" read Yuki.

Usopp shot the fiery ball from his finger… it hit Buggy and exploded.

"Wezuna!" read Tia.

Nami shot out the small cloud and lighting hit both Buggy and Fein.

"Gravirei!" read Robin.

Brago held out his hand and the gravity became heavier.

"Now!" said Neo

"Biohciws!" read Violet.

"The red gas came from Neo's mouth, it hit Buggy and Fein… when the gas cleared was a kid Buggy and an adult Fein.

"Pistru!" read Zatch.

Luffy did the Gum Gum Pistol and sent the two clones flying…

Everyone celebrated their victory over Buggy… then Neo cleared his throat.

"Um… I was wondering if some one could do me a favor…" said Neo.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"Burn my book…" said Neo.

Everyone was surprised by this…

Next Time: Will things return to normal... um... well "normal" (nothings ever normal on the Merry Go!). Or will they refuse to burn Neo's book? All this next time in the final chapter!


	6. Everything’s Normal… Well… “Normal”

A/N: Final chapter! Yay!

Chapter 6: Everything's Normal… Well… "Normal"

Everyone looked at the role reversal mamodo. Surprised and a little confused. He was scared earlier but not now.

"What changed?" asked Zoro getting up like nothing happened.

"Well nothing… I just thought you were going to beat us to a bloody pulp…" said Neo with a nervous laugh.

Everyone but Violet anime fell.

"I understand what Neo was saying… we were only doing these as pranks… this experience made him realize that if the mamodo is stuck as a human in the human world then he would loose many of his friends and the human would be stuck as mamodos… while gaining a long life span they would watch their human friends and family die… I agree completely with Neo…" said Violet.

Neo nodded in agreement. "That's right… Just burn my book… in hopes that won't happen to any one again…" said Neo, "And it's the only way to reserves the spell…"

Everyone looked at Neo… it had to be done… there was a silence, the person who broke it surprised everyone.

"I'll do it…" said Brago.

"Thanks…" said Neo.

"Reis!" read Robin.

The purple orb hit the peach book… Violet dropped as it irrupted in flames… the book was burning slowly so Neo faded away.

"I'm glad I was able to 6 teams, it was fun playing all those pranks Violet… sorry for doing that… oh by the way… I noticed that swords man is the only one that is wearing the clothes he was changed in… um… well don't blame me if you come out naked…" said Neo.

Violet began to cry… though she could help to let out a small laugh about the naked comment..

The book completely burned… Neo was gone… there was a puff of pink smoke surrounding the 5 teams that were switched… The mamodo was fully clothes… however…

"Look away now!" yelled Nami who was naked.

Usopp and Sanji took their partners spell book and used them to block their… areas. Luffy didn't care… he didn't hide his shame. Violet took off her cloak (who wore a violet tank top and jeans underneath) and gave it to Luffy… Eido took off his shirt and gave it to Nami.

"What about us?" yelled Sanji.

"Get something yourself…" said Zoro.

"What was that?" yelled Sanji.

"At least I'm not butt naked…" said Zoro.

They began to fight… again…

"We better get to ship…" said Nami with a sigh.

"And I have a great way too…" said Violet with a mischievous smirk...

Luffy had given the cloak to Sanji… he and Usopp along with Zatch went streaking towards the ship.

"How did I agree to this!" yelled Usopp as he running.

"Because you're the fastest runner…" said Luffy.

"Why is Zatch joining us?" asked Usopp.

"Because it seemed like fun!" said Zatch.

The others fallowed closely behind…

"So Violet are you okay?" asked Nami.

Violet was still crying a bit, "Yeah I'm fine…"

"My lovely flower Violet to repay you for lending your cloak to me…" said Sanji in a loving way.

"Still not interested…" said Violet bluntly.

"Say did Buggy change back…" said Eido.

"Well I think it was delayed because he was airborne when Neo's book was burned… I think when he lands things will be normal for him and his mamodo…" said Violet.

It was true, Buggy and Fein landed on their ship… right in front of Alvida. She stared at the sight of a little kid Buggy and an adult Fein… it was weird when a puff of pink smoke enveloped them and they were normal again…

"That was strange…" she thought.

Meanwhile the three streakers managed to get back to the ship… not too long later the others got back… after getting dressed and eating lunch they said their good byes.

"Thanks for lunch…" said Violet.

"Your quite welcome…" said Sanji.

"Like I said… still not interested…" said Violet.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Usopp.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me… I also go as Purple Violet…" said Violet.

Everyone was confused… except for Robin… "Oh so you're the infamous Pirate Prankster…"

"That's right… well I should get going… I'm going to find Buggy's ship" she said and a had a bag of toilet paper and cartons of eggs, "I decided to go a little immature with their prank…"

She left, "Well we better get going… I think the cook's bad luck with women might rub of on me…" said Eido.

"What's that?" yelled Sanji.

"See ya guys later!" said Eido.

"You alter Yuki…" said Hyde.

After Eido used the spell both began to fly away, Nami checked the log pose and everything was all set.

"Let's set sail!" said Nami.

"All right!" said Luffy and Zatch.

And so they set sail and left the island that would later be known as "The Place Where Monkey D. Luffy once Streaked"

The E… Wait… let's see what happened with Violet's prank…

Violet had just egged and T.P.ed the ship. Mohji who was ridding Ritchie saw her…

"Hey you kid get away from the ship…" said Mohji.

"Oh crap its old man Mohji!" said Violet who ran away.

Ritchie understood what both Mohji and Violet had said a laughed as best a lion could

The End…

A/N: I'd like to thank those who wrote reviews. Also you should know I'm planning another Quest of Kings Special soon, Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror, in which they the Straw Hats meets their Zatch Bell counterparts, it also crossover with my fanfic The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit, as the other two title character other than Yuki (Who is the mamodo) are main characters (That Magical Girl is her bookkeeper... the insane rabbit won't leave them alone), I'll begin to work on it when: I finish the chapter of The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane rabbit I'm working on and whenI seea descent episode with Kafka Sunbeam (Ponygon's book keeper... he was introduced in last week's episode buthe was covered in shadows... and this week is a Naruto marathon... and next week I'm a Comic Con... so two weeks... at the earliest). I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading it and I hope you continue reading Quest of Kings and all my other fics...


End file.
